


What A Man Gotta Do

by EnchantedMagic1



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1
Summary: Peter tries to prove that he’s ready to marry you.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	What A Man Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song What A Man Gotta Do by the Jonas Brothers. Let me know what you think!!

“Marry me?” Peter asked.

“I’m sorry what?” you sputtered.

“If you were listening to me, you would have heard me asking you to marry me.” Winked Peter.

“Oh I was listening, I just wasn’t sure if I heard wrong and to answer your question, no.” you said.

Speechless, Peter looked at you as though you had just lost your mind before asking, “why?”

“Peter, we’re literally in the kitchen right now trying to figure out what we’re going to have for dinner and it seemed more spur of the moment, I don’t want the official start to our future to be spur of the moment. I just want you to think it through first to make sure you’re ready right now to get married. To be honest I just want you to know and be certain in your heart that you’re ready.” you explained.

“I have been thinking about it!?” exclaimed Peter. 

“I’m sure you have babe.” you said rolling your eyes before continuing, “what do you think about some mac and cheese and twinkies for dessert? Not really healthy but with all of the missions lately, I think we deserve a treat.” you said smiling at him.

“I’m going to prove to you that I’m ready and have thought about marrying you.” Peter declared.

“Peter you don’t have to prove anything right now, we have all the time in the world. Besides we’ve both talked about our future together, I just don’t want you rushing into it when you may not want to be married at this very moment.” you sighed.

“I’m going to prove to you that I’m in this for the long term babe.” Peter grinned.

“Peter, I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to say this but you don’t have to prove to me that you’re in this for the long haul, it’s just about making sure that you want to do this at this very moment.” you reassured Peter.

“Oh, I’m going to prove that I’m ready to marry you now and that my thoughts about marrying you weren’t spur of the moment.” Peter said with a wink before taking off.

Knowing that he was probably out of hearing range you still yelled, “Wait! What do you think about dinner?”

As soon as the words were out of your mouth, Peter had his arms wrapped around your waist and out of muscle memory you leaned back into him.

Whispering in your ear Peter said, “Sounds perfect babe. Let me know when it’s time to eat.” and you once again found yourself by yourself in the kitchen.

“What am I going to do with you Maximoff.” you mumbled.

The day after Peter proposed you didn’t think much of it. Knowing that the two of you would be married eventually, and you didn’t mind waiting until Peter was ready to settle down. I mean there was no rush down the alter. However, you weren’t expecting to wake up to a bouquet of your favorite flowers on your nightstand in your room and upon closer inspection you noticed that there was a letter attached.

**_My beloved y/n,_ **

**_You know better than anyone else that I’m not the best with words but I do know that you’re a lover of the courtship style romance in those Jane Austen novels that you read(a concerningly amount of times by the way), so that’s what I’m going to do. Obviously, we’ve already completed the main goal which is being in a relationship with each other but what we haven’t reached is the epic proposal at the end of their story or what could be considered the beginning of their epic future together._ **

**_My plan is to show you that I’ve completely thought about proposing to you. While this isn’t going to be the same as the books that you’ve read, I’ll be hosting a ball in your honor. Full of that weird dancing style that you think is so romantic. So I humbly ask you, Lady y/n to join me tonight at 8:30pm for a night full of friends, family, and dancing. If you’re so inclined to join me, please place one of the flowers from the bouquet outside of my door._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Peter_ **

**_P.S. I totally sped read through the Jane Austen books and consulted Jean, Jubilee, and Raven to make sure that this sounded like the books, that’s why it kinda doesn’t sound completely like me. Also, I love you babe._ **

The giant grin on your face continued to grow as you thought about how much effort it must have taken Peter to put this together so quickly, not to mention writing a letter and consulting with the girls on how to make it sound like the novels. God you loved this man so much.

Of course you were going to accept Peter’s invitation to the dance, so you took one of the flowers out of the vase and made your way to Peter’s room.

When you knocked on his door with a flower in hand you were expecting Peter to burst out of the room like he always did, but you were met with silence. Finally after knocking a few more times you figured that he’s probably helping to set up the dance, so you take the scrunchie off your wrist and somehow after many attempts finagle it so the flower is tied to the doorknob to ensure that he would see it.

Unexpectedly when you arrived at your room there was a dress that would have been similar to what they wore during that time with another note attached.

_**y/n,** _

_**Thank you for agreeing to go to the dance with me babe. If you haven’t figured it out by looking at the dress, tonight is a strict costume party.** _

_**Love ya!!** _

_**P.S. I’ll be at your door at 8:30** _

This man couldn’t help but to make you smile everyday and while he was going above and beyond this time, you couldn’t help but think about the butterflies that you felt whenever you were with him or heard his name. It sounded beyond cheesy but it was true, even after a few years of being together he still gave you the butterflies.

Finally when 8:30 rolled around there was a knock at your door, and on the other side of that door was the love of your life.

Opening the door you smile at Peter, but before you could say anything Peter held his arm out for you and said, “Good evening my love.”

Unable to keep the smile off of your face, you say, “Why if it isn’t my escort to tonight's dance.”

“Shall we go, my love?” Peter asked.

“Lead the way kind sir.” you winked.

Peter led you to the center of the school that was somehow converted to what Jane Austen described in her novels. Unable to hold in your gasp, you look around the room and you’re struck by exactly how much work Peter put into this and how quickly he did it. Sure, he had super speed but this went beyond anything you could have ever imagined.

“So you like it.” Peter asked.

Looking at him beaming you say, “I love it, it’s exactly how I pictured it when I read the books.”

“What do you say about a dance?” he asked as he led you towards where everyone was dancing.

“I’d say I’d be delighted to dance with you.”

After a few hours of dancing, Peter made his way towards where he had hidden a microphone and then made his way towards you.

As Peter stood in front of you he said, “To quote one of my favorite songs, “y/n you’re the one I wanna go through time with.” I’m ready to start forever with you so what do you say, will you marry me?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything, so what do you say?”

“I’d say yes a million times.” you exclaimed and as soon as the words come out of your mouth Peter’s spinning you around.

“I love you so much.” he said.

“I love you more.” you whispered back.


End file.
